Flocons d'or
by Danslesetoiles
Summary: "-Tu ressembles au cul de Rusard quand il a la chiasse. -Parle pour toi fille de troll.""- J'aurais jamais dû aller à cette retenue. -Ben pourquoi ? -Parce que je t'aime" Abbigaëlle Velgar, serpentard, rentre en 6eme année à Poudlard. Entre les cours, les sentiments et le passé, l'année ne risque pas d'être de tout repos. Surtout quand un mage noir se met à en faire des siennes
1. Chapter 1

Flocons d'or

Chapitre 1:

Rentrée 1976, Poudlard.

Je marchais tranquillement en direction de Poudlard, ma deuxième maison. Déjà cinq ans que j'y suis et je n'ai jamais trouvé meilleur refuge.

Moi, Abbigaëlle Velgar, Serpentarde, rentre en 6ème année à l'école de magie Poudlard et vient de tomber à cause d'un poids de provenance non identifiée. Ah! Et aussi, je viens de baisser malencontreusement le pantalon d'un élève.

-Ben ça alors, dit une voix appartenant à la présence sur mon dos que je reconnu étant celle de Nasuada, ma meilleure amie.

Alors Nasuada Deckers est une Poufsouffle de 6ème année également. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux noir ébène et lisses, des yeux bleus outre-mer, la peau matte, un visage d'une beauté qui peut paraître effrayante ou chaleureuse selon l'humeur. Nasu est grande et donc très fine. Un mannequin quoi.

Pour en revenir à ma situation, je levai les yeux vers le propriétaire du malheureux pantalon et des grandes jambes plus ou moins marquées par des cicatrices. En chemin je croisa un magnifique derrière moulé par un boxer noir et là...

Je vais crever.

Non je ne déconne pas ! Je vais vraiment finir dans une tombe bouffée par des vers et autres asticots ! Il y avait tout un tas d'élèves à Poudlard et il a fallut que le pantalon lui appartienne à lui ! Remus Lupin, l'un des quatre maraudeurs et ennemi de ma maison se trouvait dos à moi, les poings serrés et le visage impassible, le pantalon au sol (descendu par mes bons soins héhé.)

Je gigote pour dégager Nasu de mon dos, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, et me redresse. Puis je fixe Lupin qui a remonté son pantalon.

-Euh... Pense à mieux l'attacher la prochaine fois, lançai-je en reprenant mon chemin suivit de Nasu qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

Je lui lance un regard furieux qui ne fit que redoubler le tremblement de ses épaules et le sourire qu'elle affiche.

Bon, j'accélère le mouvement avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits (on sait jamais, c'est intelligent ses bestioles là)

Arrivée à ma table, je me mis à réfléchir : Pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ? J'aurais pu simplement m'excuser.

_"Tu es légèrement conne peut-êt_re ?_"_

Probablement... Hé ! Attend... T'es qui toi ?

_"Ta conscience"_

Ah. Ben... La ferme, je réfléchis.

_"..."_

Je préfère.

Donc je me mis à réfléchir.

"_A trop réfléchir, tu vas griller tes neurones. Déjà qu'ils sont pas nombreux."_

Mais ferme là ! Je te connais à peine que tu me soûles déjà !

_"Héhé, c'est fait pour ça une conscience. Et si, tu me connais parce que je suis toi, abrutie. Bon réfléchis maintenant."_

Je me mis DEFINITEVEMENT à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé (à charge de revanche, abrutie toi-même). Une chose était sûre, j'allais le payer. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'allais le payer, et chèrement. On n'humilie pas un maraudeur sans conséquences (même si, à la base, je l'ai pas fait exprès). Ca, les Serpentards le savaient tous pour avoir eu la malchance d'être leurs cobayes favoris. J'ai déjà été victime plusieurs fois de leurs farces.

Exemple : Devenir toute rose en buvant mon jus de citrouille (et je hais le rose !); se réveiller avec une queue de tigre; se mettre à parler en chinois à cause d'une potion de babel bien dissimulée dans mon lait, etc...

En gros, cette année, je vais en baver.

Je me mis donc à regarder les nouveaux élèves qui rentraient en première année pour tenter d'oublier mon malheur quand un visage attira mon regard. Ce visage ne m'était pas étranger, j'en avais la sensation. Ces cheveux châtains, ces yeux verts, cette peau pâle comme la neige, ce visage fin et pourtant encore enfantin. J'avais la sensation de connaître ce visage et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Le professeur Mc Gonagall continua d'énumérer les noms tandis que le gamin se dirigeait vers la table des Poufsouffles. Ca me rappelait ma première rentrée...

_"-Velgar Abbigaëlle, appelait la veille sorcière au chignon stricte et au regard sévère._

_Je savais d'avance que je devais pas me la mettre à dos celle là. J'avança vers le tabouret et m'assit tandis que la sorcière me posait un chapeau tout raccommodé et qui parlait. Le Choixpeau. Mme Pinton m'en avait déjà parlé quand j'étais petite sorcière._

_J'entendis, avec un sursaut, une voix. Le Choixpeau apparemment._

_-Mmmh... Velgar... Tu as du courage et de la force à revendre et Gryffondor te conviendrait bien... Mmmh... Mais ta ruse et ta détermination sont bien plus présentes... Oui il n'y a aucun doute... Ta maison est bien __**Serpentard**__, avait hurlé après réflexion le Choixpeau._

_Et je m'étais dirigée vers la table d'où les applaudissements provenaient."_

La cérémonie de répartition toucha à sa fin et Dumbledore se leva pour entamer son habituel discours. Mais m**** ! On crève la dalle ici ! Ca sert à rien de répéter chaque année le même monologue merdique à en faire tomber de sommeil les vampires ! Mon ventre crit famine, là !

Je lance un regard dédaigneux vers le vieux qui continu son foutu discours.

Mais la moitié de Poudlard s'est déjà trimbaler dans la foret interdite ! (Oui, je peux devenir très odieuse quand j'ai vraiment faim.) Ah enfin !

Je me servis à manger et entama mon assiette pleine de victuaille sous le regard éberlué des premières années à côté de moi et blasé des plus vieux. Oui je mange comme quatre. Et alors ?

-Quoi ? lançai-je, agacée, aux gamins assis à ma gauche, le regard féroce -enfin je crois.

Ils ne répondirent rien et retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

-Alors Miss Glouton, on a passé de bonnes vacances, me lança avec dédain un blond à deux personnes de moi.

Evan Rosier. Le plus pecno des Serpentards. De mon année en plus. Autant dire que j'ai du mal à le blairer.

-Mon Evanounet d'amour ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyée toute seule, dans mon lit sans toi pour m'aider à mon sport favori, lui répondis-je avec un immense sourire faussement heureux.

Il me regarda avec un air dégoûté et dédaigneux. Mon sourire s'élargit et je lui fis un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à mon assiette. Oui, je sais, j'ai des tendances suicidaires. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est dans ma nature. J'aime provoquer.

J'éclate de rire en voyant ses acolytes le regarder, éberlués.

-Moi te toucher toi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Jamais de la vie je ne toucherais à une... chose pareille. Tu n'es même pas belle. Plutôt mourir.

-Mais oui, on te croit tous. Tout le monde sait que tu fantasmes sur mon corps parfait et que pendant tes parties solo, c'est moi qui accapare ton esprit, lui dis-je tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

Il soupira et m'ignora. Cinq année de vie commune, il avait finit par s'habituer. Je le regarda avec un air blasé et retourna à la nourriture qui m'attendait tranquillement dans mon assiette. Je finissais le poulet et attaquais les frites quand une longue main en attrapa une par dessus de mon épaule. Je me retournai, furibonde que l'on me prenne ma bouffe sans mon accord. Je fut surprise de trouver John, mon deuxième meilleur ami, mais ne décolla pas pour autant. Il eu le droit à une bonne droite dans le ventre qui ne donna rien de satisfaisant et je lui débita un chapeler d'insulte. Ne jamais me piquer ma bouffe : règle Number 1. Il s'assit à côté de moi en souriant tranquillement, l'air de se foutre légèrement de ma gueule. Oh, que je le hais celui là. Quand j'eus finit de lui dire ma façon de penser, je me rendis compte d'un truc. Il n'arrivait que maintenant.

-T'as foutu quoi pour arriver en retard ?

- Petit problème dans les chiottes, il se baissa à mon oreille et continua. On m'a enfermé dans une cabine et j'ai pu en sortir grâce à l'autre folle de Serdaigle.

Par l'autre folle de Serdaigle, il parlait de Bonnie Vinder, une septième année franchement tarée. Mais c'est rien comparé à son petit ami, Xenophilius Lovegood. John a cette fille en horreur depuis qu'elle lui a lâché des arachnocanins en pleine gueule au lieu de transformer un bocal en rat. Bidonnant.

En finissant mon assiette, je me mis à dévisager mon meilleur ami. John Stanwell est à Serpentard également, dans la même année que moi. Ce soir, il avait les cheveux violets grâce à sa condition de métamorphomage mais en vrai, il a les cheveux d'un blond vénitien et toujours à hauteur d'épaule. Ces yeux sont chocolat et il a une peau légèrement halée par le soleil de cet été. Il est très grand (1m85) et fin. Son visage aussi est fin mais pas efféminé. Et il a la côte auprès des filles. Et aussi des mecs. Je me bidonne encore en repensant à la fois où un gars de Poufsouffle lui avait fait sa déclaration. Il avait gardé une mine déconfite toute la soirée. Tordant. Seule problème pour ceux de notre maison : c'est un né-moldu. Moi personnellement, j'ai rien contre eux. Au contraire je les trouve beaucoup plus sympa que la plupart des sang-purs. Tous des prétentieux. Enfin pas tous.

-Bon t'as fini de me mater ? Je sais que ma beauté est digne des Dieux mais j'aimerais manger mes offrandes sans être dévisagé par une groupie, me dit mon ami.

-Oh veuillez m'excuser votre divinité suprême, répliquai-je. Je ne faisais que remarquer votre énorme stupidité. Et je suis pas une groupie.

Il me fit une grimace que lui seul arrive à faire et j'éclata de rire suivit par le métarmorphomage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la fin du repas, les deux amis sortir de leur table en premier sous les regards furieux et dégoûtés de leurs camarades (futur mangemorts). Abby se retourna et leur lança un regard narquois qui ne fit pas descendre leur ressentiment et elle sortit de la grande salle un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le perdit bien vite en voyant les maraudeurs.

-Euh... John par devant, je te rejoins, dit-elle à son ami.

Celui-ci souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien et partit avec un haussement d'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna enfin vers les maraudeurs qui partaient vers leur salle commune.

-Lupin, appela la blonde.

Le dénommé se retourna et elle s'avança vers lui.

-Je voulais..., commença la blonde

-Va-t'en, sale vipère, coupa Sirius Black en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Abby tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

-Couché le minou, on a pas besoin d'entendre tes miaulements agaçants, cingla la Serpentard.

-Et toi, rentre dans ton trou et va aduler ton maître adoré ailleurs, lui répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-Stop !

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Remus.

-Que me veux-tu Velgar ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Mais ton abruti de copain m'a coupé, dit-elle avant de se retourner, non sans avoir fusiller le Gryffondor aux yeux gris, et prit le chemin de la salle commune des serpents.

Arrivée dans la salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et elle passa en les ignorant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mulciber et sa bande. Ils se placèrent dos à la marche que Abby devait descendre pour aller à son dortoir et la regardèrent avec mépris (pour changer tiens). La jeune blonde leur fit face avec un regard las.

-Vous en avez pas marre, les gars ? Franchement, c'est le même numéro chaque année, leur lança-t-elle en essayant de forcer le passage.

-Pas si vite, répondit Parkinson en la repoussant devant eux.

Elle soupira et croisa les bras, non sans glisser sa baguette dans sa manche au cas où. Elle attendit que quelque chose se passe mais rien ne vint alors elle se mit à taper du pied. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle sortit sa baguette et sépara le groupe d'un coup, lui laissant le passage. Elle monta. Elle dépassa son dortoir et descendit encore jusqu'à un passage qu'elle prit discrètement et atterrit dans une immense pièce. John était déjà là, assis en tailleur sur l'énorme tapis au milieu de la pièce. Elle le rejoignit et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. John semblait en pleine méditation.

-J'ai aussi eu le comité d'accueil, dit-il, comme chaque année.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux.

-Ouais, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Mais ils n'ont rien dit cette fois.

-Moi, ils m'ont sorti la même chose que chaque année : "Tu es la honte de notre maison, tu devrais avoir honte d'être ce que tu es, sale sang-de-bourbe", répéta John en essayant d'imiter Parkinson.

Une bien piètre imitation qui fit rire la blonde. Il sourit et s'allongea, la tête sur le ventre de son amie. Cette dernière leva sa baguette vers le haut plafond et fit apparaître un ciel nocturne d'été. Les deux amis ne dirent rien et observèrent les étoiles d'un chaud mois d'août.

-Plus que deux ans à supporter ces cinglés, dit songeusement le Serpentard.

-Ca devrait pas être difficile, on l'a fait pendant cinq ans.

-Ouais mais là, ils commencent à prendre de la puissance.

-Et nous, on les dépasse largement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et continua d'observer la voûte céleste au dessus de leurs têtes. Le temps passa et Abby sentit la respiration de son ami se tranquilliser. Elle regarda son visage endormi et ne tarda pas à le suivre au pays des songes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle et un poids sur son ventre s'enleva. Quelque chose vint ensuite lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit un oeil et le referma tout de suite. La lumière était trop forte.

-On se lève marmotte, murmura une voix grave mais douce à l'oreille d'Abby.

La Serpentarde marmonna et ouvrit les yeux doucement. John se tenait assis devant elle, ses cheveux ayant retrouvés leur couleur d'origine. La pièce était illuminée par le haut plafond d'où perçait un grand soleil d'un été pas encore fini.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda la blonde d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-L'heure d'aller te préparer et de descendre déjeuner.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la pièce discrètement. Elle rentra bruyamment dans son dortoir, n'ayant aucune pitié pour ses camarades endormies. Elle ne fit pas attention à leur fureur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla. Elle leva la tête devant son reflet.

-T'as connu de meilleur jour, lui dit-il.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver.

Et son reflet n'avait pas tord. Ses cheveux blonds dorés d'habitude très lisses et lui tombant au milieu des épaules étaient emmêlés. Ses yeux verts eau semblaient encore ensommeillés. Sa joue d'habitude si blanche était marquée de petites marques rouges venant du fait qu'elle ai dormi sur un tapis. Elle ne se dévisagea plus et prit une douche avant d'enfiler l'éternel uniforme de Poudlard et rejoint son meilleur ami dans la salle commune. Ils descendirent sans se faire prier et arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande salle. Ils allaient rentrer quand une personne arriva bruyamment.

-Aaaaaabbyyyyy ! Jooooohn! appela la voix de cette personne.

-Oh non pas ça, désespéra le Serpentard tandis que son amie riait.

Abby se retourna vers Nasuada qui arrivait en courant et se tint à John quand la grande brune se jeta à son cou.

-Comment vas-tu ma choupinette ? demanda Nasuada à la blonde (Qui d'autre ? Haha) en lui tirant les joues comme une grand-mère avec son petit fils.

- 'e 'ai 'ien (traduction : je vais bien), lui répondit la Serpentarde.

-Nasu, lâche-là ou tu vas la déformer, dit John à la brune. Déjà qu'elle était pas très belle...

La brune éclata de rire tandis que la blonde tapait John. Quand leurs chamailleries eurent fini, ils partirent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives et petit-déjeunèrent quand on leur apporta leurs emplois du temps. Les deux Serpentards assis en face l'un de l'autre le regardèrent. La blonde le reposa sans y faire plus attention tandis que des protestations se levèrent à sa table et à celle des griffons.

-Je te jure que Dumbledore aime le massacre. C'est un sadique ce type. Un malade, débita John.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la Serpentarde.

-Tu es sûre de pas avoir besoin de lunette ?

-Mes yeux ont dix sur dix chacun alors fous leur la paix et chante plutôt à mes oreilles la cause du blasphème du sorcier le plus fou du siècle après Voldemort.

-A part Botanique et Sortilège, tous nos cours sont en commun avec les Gryffondors.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai pas envie de finir en saucisse barbecue.

-Oh pas de soucies, t'as le goût du porc.

-Euh... Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Facile, t'es qu'un gros cochon qui louche sur le premier balconnet qui passe par là.

-Ouais et je dois dire que ton 90 D est pas mal.

-Regarde celui de ta Serdaigle pervers !

Le métamorphomage lui fit un grand sourire pervers avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine faussement dégoûtée de son amie. Le jeune Serpentard avait, ce matin, les cheveux rouges sang et des iris blancs lui donnant un côté vampirique très envoûtant. Seul son teint halé trahissait son humanité. Les deux Serpentards continuèrent de petit-déjeuner dans une bonne humeur ambiante qui ne fut briser que par la venue d'une personne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, au teint passé sous UV, aux yeux noirs et aux formes aguichantes s'assit à la droite de John qui se tourna vers elle. Son regard fut attiré tout de suite par un point (On sait quel point ! Vieux cochon va).

-Merry, salua sèchement Abby.

La dénommé ne lui accorda pas un regard et se mit à parler d'un ton mielleux au Serpentard né moldu. La jeune blonde regarda son ami et lui lança un sourire sadique quand il leva un regard implorant vers elle. Elle se leva et le laissa au bras de Merry. Elle passa les grandes portes en direction de sa salle commune quand une voix qu'elle reconnu tout de suite l'appela. Elle se retourna vers la rousse qui arrivait derrière elle et la salua d'un immense sourire. Lily Evans s'était embellie pendant l'été.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda la blonde.

-Comme à chaque rentrée, sourit la Gryffondor. Je voulais savoir... Ca te dirait que l'on continue l'aide aux potions ensemble ?

-Bien sur, dit la blonde. Au moins, je suis sûre de pas être la plus nulle en potion. Au fait, merci pour l'année dernière. Sans toi, j'aurais jamais pu avoir mes buses.

-Mais c'est rien. Alors à... Tout à l'heure en métamorphose, fit la rousse en se retournant pour partir avec ses amis Gryffondors en adressant un signe de la main à la Serpentarde qui disparut dans sa salle commune.


	2. Chapter 2

Flocons d'or

Chapitre 2:

Octobre

Une petite explosion retentit dans la salle de potion et un filet de fumer bleu s'échapat du chaudron devant Abby alors que la blonde était recouverte de tache bleu gluante. Le professeur Slugorhn arriva paniquer à la table de Abby et Lily , qui par miracle n'avait rien reçut . Le prof se mit à rougir de colère.

-Miss Velgar ! Vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec moi tous les soirs après les cours ! Hurla t'il.

-Mais monsieur...

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Miss Evans accompagner la à l'infirmerie.

La rousse ne se fit pas prier et les deux filles partir du cours de potion précipitamment. Abby baissa la tête de honte. Au bout de quelques minutes Lily éclata de rire. La blonde foudroya sont amie du regard.

- Qu'es ce que tu as encore fait ? se calma la rousse.

-Ben j'ai tout fait comme il fallait puis j'ai mit la lavande de lutin et...

-Tu l'avais haché en petit morceaux avant ?

-...

-Je me disais.

Une chose à savoir: Abby est une vrai quiche en potion. Les filles pénètrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Madame pomfresh sortie de son bureau. Elle soupira en voyant la serpentard recouverte de gluant bleu.

-Je me disais aussi que je ne vous avez pas vu.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver madame, répondit la blonde tandis que l'infirmière esquisa un sourire amusé.

-Vous connaissez le chemin Miss Velgar. Miss Evans vous pouvez retourner en cours.

Sur ceux Lily sortit et Abby s'assit en face d'un lit entouré de rideaux. Pompom revint et nettoya le visage de la jeune fille. Le gluant partit mais des tâches bleu persistèrent sur sa peau.

-Les tâches vont mettre quelques heure à partir. Vous resterez ici pour la nuit au cas où il y aurai des effets de la potion. Vous ne sortirez que demain matin.

-Bien madame.

Sur ses mots , l'infirmière partie laissant la blonde assise sur son lit. S'ennuyant elle se mit à observer les rideaux devant elle puis se leva et ecarta les rideaux entourant un lit où était allongé un Remus Lupin reveillé et qui la fixa. Elle lui sourit et s'avança.

-Je peux ? Demanda t'elle en désignant un bout du lit libre.

Il hocha la tête positivement, paniqué.

- Arrete de paniquer , je dirais rien, le rassura t'elle.

Mais l'effet fut inverse. Il se mit à palir.

-Tu-tu-tu...

-Oui je sais. Mais je dirais rien, lui assura t'elle. Juré , je dirais rien.

Il reprit des couleurs mais continua de la fixer.

-Comment tu sais ? Et depuis quand ?

- L'année dernière. Tu avais un comportement suspect à chaque fois alors je me suis douté de quelque chose et les pièces du puzzle se sont assemblées d'elle même. Au faite... Lily est au courant aussi. On avait trouvé ensemble.

- Personne d'autre est au courant ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Je t'assure que l'on dirat rien. Je peux même me le graver dans la chair si tu veux !

Et pour donner plus de sens à ses paroles elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son bras . Le lycantrophe lui prit le bras en riant.

-C'est bon c'est bon je te crois.

Il la regarda et semblat soudain remarquer les marques bleu sur son visage.

-Qu'es ce qui t'es arriver ?

-Ben Lily m'as laché des yeux quelques secondes en potion.

Il éclata de rire. Elle lui raconta se qui c'était passé et il rit.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le silence, Remus dormant et Abby lisant , fesant ses devoirs ou dessinant. Le soir tomba et elle s'allongea dans l'intention de s'endormir mais se fut sans compter sur la venue des maraudeurs qui passèrent devant son lit sans la remarquer . Alors elle se redressa et s'assit sur son lit et les vit sortir et se figer quand ils la virent enfin.

-C'est la dernière n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'elle devant les airs paniquer des trois autres garçons.

-Oui , répondit le loup-garou semblant sans force.

James et Sirius se regardèrent mais avançèrent vers la sortie.

-On en reparlera demain, lui lança le brun au yeux bleu.

Elle haussa les épaules et se recoucha mais ne put s'endormir. Ce fut une longue nuit de pleine lune. Elle ne s'endormit que très tard dans la nuit. Quand elle se réveilla le lit en face d'elle était à nouveau entouré de rideaux. La blonde se leva et écarta discrètement les rideaux pour voir un Remus Lupin endormis profondément , une nouvelle cicatrice se dessinant sur sa joue gauche. Elle le laissa et partit voir l'infirmière dans son bureau. Cette dernière était penchée sur un dossier et ne remarqua pas la présence de Abby quand celle ci s'avança pour observer le dossier. Elle fut étonné de trouver son nom sur un parchemin et encore plus quand l'infirmière referma le porte document précipitamment.

-Vous vouliez Miss ? demand Pomfresh en rangeant discrétement le dossier en dessous du petit tas qui était déposé sur son bureau.

-Euh... Je voulais vous demandez si je pouvais sortir.

-Bien sur . Avez vous eu des symptomes ?

L'infirmière énuméra une liste de symptome à laquelle la blonde répondit négativement. Elle sortit ensuite et rejoins sa salle commune pour se prèparer au déjeuner. Heureusement pour elle , c'était samedi. Elle rejoingnit ses amis qui l'attendait , inquiet. Elle leur expliqua son état et ils rirent ensemble de la veille. Quand ils eurent finit le repas, les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc ensoleillé. Une main vint cependant stopper le chemin de Abby qui se retourna et se retrouvat face au maraudeurs sans Remus.

- Explique toi, lui ordonna James Potter.

-Nan, lui répondit elle. Et puis sa servirait à quoi ? Vous savez déjà et j'ai juré à Lupin que je dirais rien. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laissez...

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius d'un mouvement et rejoins ses amis dans le parc. Ils rirent à des bêtises du métamorphomage qui mit un point d'honneur à attirer l'oeil de quelqu'un.

-Bon , lui lança la blonde en séchant les larmes de rire qui avait coulé. Maintenant dis nous pour qui tu fait le pitre.

Il la regarda puis soupira et regarda dans la direction d'une petite poufsouffle de 5eme année qui riait avec ses amies et jeter quelque regard dans leurs direction.

-Bethy Everdin... Très bon choix , fit remarquer la brune à côté de la blonde. Elle est gentille , légèrement naïve mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. En plus elle est toute mimi . Sans compter le balconnet.

Le serpentard sourit en regardant toujours dans la direction de la poufsouffle. Elle était chatain tirant sur le blond, un peu ronde et petite avec un nez en trompette et des yeux bleu clair rieurs et remplit de malice. La blonde sourit et dit à John d'approcher.

-Alors Monsieur le grand séducteur, tu vas aller la voir et l'inviter à faire le tour du lac ou je ne sais quoi mais t'as interet à faire connaissance avec elle ou je te jette des strangulot au cul. Et je blague pas.

-J'avais pas besoin de ton conseil blondinette , lui répondit il. J'avais l'intention de le faire.

-Ben t'attend quoi alors ? Demanda Nasuada. Allez va t'envoyer en l'air avec.

-Très subtile Nasu , lui répondit le métamorphomage en se dirigeant vers le groupe de poufsouffle.

Les deux amie le regardèrent faire et quand il partit avec la 5eme année au bord du lac elle se mirent à parier.

- 10 mornilles qu'il lui roule une galoche aujourd'hui, proposa la brune.

-1 gallions que non , contra la blonde.

- Sa marche.

Et elles observèrent les deux personnes. Au bout d'une heure , Nasuada se mit à chanter cherry oh baby (eric donaldson).

- Oh Cherry Oh Cherry Oh Baby...

-Sa commence à se couvrir, lança la blonde en regardant le couple.

La brune regarda vers le ciel de fin de journée où aucun nuage n'était présent. Elle fusilla son amie du regard et cette dernière sourit moqueusement avant de se recevoir de l'herbe en pleine face. Les deux filles se chamaillèrent en rigolant lorsque John revint tout sourire.

-Dis donc je suis gaté aujourd'hui. Je fais connaissance avec Bethy et en plus j'ai le droit à une bataille de petite culotte,dit il .

-Les petites culottes t'emmerdes,dit la brune.

-Perso moi c'est un boxer, dit en passant la blonde en se redressant en position assise et en tentant de reboutonner sa chemise (nan, elles n'ont rien fait. Les boutons se sont juste enlevés.)

-Un boxer et un joli décolleté , énuméra le seul homme du trio.

-Au faite, tu lui a roulé une pelle à ta poufsouffle ? demanda habilement la serpentarde.

-Nan, on a juste discuté. Pourquoi ?

-Envoie le gallions Nasu , dit Abby en riant et en tendant la main où la poufsouffle déposa nonchalament la monnaie.

-Vous avez parier quoi ? demanda le serpentard soudain interréssé.

-Nasu 10 mornilles que tu lui roulait une galoche et moi un gallions que non, répondit la serpentarde.

John éclata de rire.

-Au faite toi , se calma le jeune homme en désignant Abby. T'es retenue sont de lundi à vendredi et avec Black.

-Lequel ?

-Sirius Black.

-Oh non pas lui ! Je veux bien avoir des retenues mais pas en même temps que lui ! Merlin m'en veut et je sais même pas pourquoi, pesta Abby.

- Où alors il veut te guider sur ton destin, déclara la brune.

- Que veut tu dire par là ? demanda John d'un regard sceptique.

- Je veux dire par là John, que notre Abby national pourrait très bien fréquenter des garçons.

-Et que viens faire Black là-dedans ? grinça la blonde.

-Ben il est une proie potentiel. Il est , d'après ses ex, un bon coup et qu'il fait même tout comme un dieu, lui enuméra Nasuada.

La blonde tiqua , renforçant le scepticisme du serpentard.

-Moi je dirais plutot qu'il est prétentieux , arrogant et énervant. Alors ton destin à la con tu peux te le foutre la où je pense , répliqua sèchemment la serpentarde.

- Ce n'est qu'une apparence qu'il se donne. En vrai il n'est pas comme sa.

- Rien à foutre. Et je fréquente qui je veux.

-Bon pas grave. J'aurais essayé d'aider Merlin.

La blonde soupira et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Les trois amis restèrent comme sa jusqu'au moment où le ciel n'était plus que rose.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ce dimanche après-midi, le trio serpentards-poufsouffle profitaient d'un couloir désert pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Bon Abby , dit nous ce qu'il t'arrive, s'exaspéra Nasuada. T'as une tête de déterrée. Tu dors pas la nuit ?

La blonde hoche la tête positivement.

-Ben tu fais quoi alors ? Attend... tu fait des trucs avec un gars c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

La serpentarde soupira , las , tandis que John leva les yeux au ciel et continua de fixer le bout du couloir.

-Tu refais le même rêve hein ? demande t'il sans quitter des yeux le bout du couloir.

-Ouais,lui répondit la blonde en fixant l'extérieur.

- Et si tu le racontais pour une fois ? Sa te ferais du bien, proposa le serpentard.

Abby le regarda , hésita puis soupira.

-Nan sa ne servirait à rien. Et puis ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Qui revient tout les ans à la même période bon sang ! Un cauchemar que tu fais depuis que je te connais Abby. C'est pas rien ! s'énerva le métamorphomage.

La blonde se renfrogna et tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur quand deux mains lui attrapèrent les épaules. Elle tressaillit.

-Abby , je voulais pas m'énerver, s'excusa le jeune homme. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Chaque année à la même période tu es dans un état pas possible pour une cause qui m'est inconnue et dont je ne peux pas te protéger alors que je me suis jurer de le faire.

La serpentarde ne répondit rien et baissa la tête , coupable. Mais une peur insoutenable la rongeait à chaque fois quand elle repensait à son rêve . Et elle ne voulait pas inquièter plus ses amis. Elle sentit des lèvres chaudes lui embrasser le front et releva la tête vers John.

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler on en parleras pas . Mais sache qu'on est là moi et Nasu si tu as besoin de parler.

Elle sourit à ses amis et vut une petite silhouette timide au bout du couloir.

-John , ta dulcinée est là, dit la blonde en fesant un signe de main à Bethy qui avança en trottinant.

-Désolé de déranger , fit cette dernière en rougissant légèrement.

-Roooh elle est trop chou ! s'extasia la brune en prenant la pauvre 5eme année dans ses bras.

Celle-ci rougit encore plus tandis que la blonde éclatait de rire sous le regard exaspéré du jeune homme. Les quatres jeune gens restèrent dans ce couloir pendant un bon moment quand les maraudeurs firent irruptions dans le couloir. Ils accostèrent le quatuor serpentard-poufsouffle en regardant de tout les côtés du couloir. Abby lança un regard interrogatif à Remus.

-C'est abruti on fait exploser des bombarbouses dans le couloir du 5 eme étage, lui répondit il en désignant Sirius Black et James Potter. Seulement Rusard a pas mit longtemp à comprendre.

-Mumus ! s'exclama James. Faut pas leurs dire.

-Des bombarbouses ? se moqua la serpentarde. Vous savez qu'on est plus en première année ?

-On t'en pose des questions ? repondit froidement Sirius.

-On rentre les griffes le minou , répliqua la blonde sur le même ton.

-Alors garde ton venin vipère , cingla le brun en la fixant dédaigneusement.

La jeune fille soupira et tourna son visage vers John qui vit bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle fixa le sol tandis que le silence tronait entre les jeunes gens et décida de partir quand Mr Crapule arriva et miaula. Ce sons fut suivit par des bruits de pas de course et ni une ni deux les maraudeurs se remirent à courir en embarquant le groupes serpentard-poufsouffle avec eux. Ils courirent jusqu'à se retrouver dans un cul de sac. Ils voulurent faire demi tour mais l'énorme chat roux bloqua le passage. La blonde grogna , se retourna face au mur et se souvint l'avoir déjà vu. Sans attendre elle tapa sur les pierres et tous la regardèrent comme si elle était devenu folle.

-Euh... Abby sa va ? demanda le serpentard, perplexe.

-Oui très bien, je cherche juste le passage, lui répondit elle. Merde, murmura t'elle plus pour elle même en regardant en l'air.

Elle vu une grande main taper sur le pierre qu'elle fixait et un grand rectangle de la taille d'une porte se dessina sur le mur. Abby jeta un coup d'oeil au couloir où était tranquillement assis le gros chat roux. Elle remarqua que Sirius était juste derrière elle mais ne réfléchit plus et essaya de pousser le grand rectangle qui se revela d'une très grand resistance.

-Bougez vous les fesses et venez m'aider à pousser ! s'énerva la blonde en continuant de pousser le visage rougit par l'effort.

John , James , Sirius et Remus l'aidèrent et le rectangle recula un peu mais suffisamment pour qu'un mécanisme s'enclenche. La porte recula plus et se rangea sur le côté tandis que la blonde encore appuyée sur le mur failli chuter si un bras ne l'avait pas rattraper par la taille. Elle se redressa comme il faut et se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait rattraper. C'était Sirius et il l'a regarder d'une manière indescriptible.

-Merci, souffla t'elle en commençant à marcher dans le long tunnel sombre.

Tout le monde entra , alluma sa baguette et se mit en marche. John partit au fond avec Bethy qui tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de se faire prendre. Abby se retrouva donc seul devant la troupe. Elle avançait lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une fourche. Le brun à lunette avança et commença à prendre le chemin de gauche suivit par Peter et Sirius.

-Je vous déconseille ce chemin, prévint la blonde en avançant sur le tunnel de droite.

Personne ne dit rien et ils la suivirent. Ils devaient marcher depuis 10 minute quand Nasuada se manifesta.

-Dit moi Abby , tu sais où on va ? demanda la brune.

-Bien sur, lui répondit la jeune femme. On devrait arriver pas loin de la bibliothèque dans un couloir où se réfugie les couples. Avec un peu de chance on tomberas pas sur Rosier.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Peter. Vous êtes pas censé être amis ?

La blonde se retourna d'un coup devant le maraudeur , la mine choquée.

-Moi ? Ami avec ce futur assassins ? YEURK ! Plutot crevé, clama Abby.

Les maraudeurs excepté Remus furent surpris. La serpentarde soupira.

"Les maraudeurs ont trop de préjugés sur les serpentards, pensa t'elle. Si ils savait..."

- Et dit moi , demanda la brune à son amie, Depuis quand tu empreintes des passages secret ?

-Depuis que Mulciber et sa bande nous ont pris en chasse moi et John.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent des coups d'oeil interrogatif. Ce fut Peter qui parla pour les autres.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu es bien curieux , répondit la blonde.

-Je suis un née moldu et Abby traine avec moi , elle est du genre à ne pas se laisser faire et je crois qu'il y a un autre truc mais je ne sais pas quoi , expliqua le métamorphomage.

-Attend, t'es un née-moldu ? demanda James. Ben ça...

La blonde continua de marcher en cachant un petit sourire moqueur. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minute puis la serpentarde se retrouva face un mur. Elle s'arreta et tous firent le même mouvement. Elle refit le même manège que dans le couloir.

-Purée ! Pourquoi il faut que sa soit toujours aussi haut ? grogna la jeune fille en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour taper sur une pierre.

Celle ci étant trop haut , la serpentarde ne la frola que du bout des doigts.

-Bon , se résigna t'elle en se retournant vers la personne derrière elle. Black tu as vu la pierre que j'ai touché ?

Celui ci aquiesca et frappa la pierre. Le même rectangle se dessina sur le mur , laissant passer la lumière par les fentes. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de demander que les garçons se chargèrent de pousser le rectangle qui céda plus facilement que le premier. La lumière se fit dans le bout de tunnel et ils purent voir la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était debout en face d'eux , les bras croisé et la mine vraiment furax.

"eh merde , pensa Abby."

Et vut les soupirs derrière elle , cette pensée était partagé.

- Dans mon bureau tout de suite , cingla la sorcière au chignon.

Les jeunes gens la suivirent , la tête basse. La vieille sorcière les sermonna sevèrement et ils furent envoyé en retenus. La punition furent qu'ils nettoye toutes les armures du cinquieme étage. Les élèves firent leur retenues dans un silence religieux et ayant finit plus tôt que prévus ils restèrent dans le bureau de Rusard , lorsque celui ci partit en courant à l'appel dont ne sait trop quoi.

-Chic , se réjouie la serpentarde en se mettant à fouiller dans les tiroirs.

-Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? fit John, surpris.

-Je cherche mon collier, lui répondit elle.

- Ah oui . Ton précieux collier. Au faite pourquoi il est si précieux ? demanda Nasuada.

-Pas envie d'en parler, lança Abby la tête dans un placard. Ahah ! Trouvé. Oh! On peut dire que ce vieux Rusard aime le whisky pur feu. Y 20 bouteille au moins.

Et elle sortit la tête du placard avec à une main une chaine en argent à laquelle pendait un coeur en volume, tout en filament d'argent avec une aigue-marine en plein milieu , et dans l'autre une bouteille de whisky pur-feu

-Elle lui manquera pas, fit la jeune fille, qui la veut ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Bon je la repose alors , dit elle en accompagnant sa paroles par le dépot de la bouteille parmis les autres.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté du métamorphomage en attachant son collier. Une fois posé elle vit la piece tourner.

-Wow, murmura la jeune fille en s'accrochant à son amis qui la soutins.

-Sa va ? s'inquieta celui-ci.

Elle entendit quelqu'un faire un pas mais n'y pretta pas attention.

-Oui oui. Juste la tête qui tourne, le rassura t'elle.

-Tu dors pas assez , tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh.

-Pas la peine de paniquer et d'alerté l'infirmiere. C'est qu'un cauchemar.

-Un cauchemar qui te hante depuis 11 ans Abby ! Et à chaque fois t'es dans un état déplorable ! Alors arrete de dire que tout vas bien , s'énerva le serpentard tandis que ses cheveux tantôt violet reprirent leurs couleur naturel. Tu peux pas tout supporter toute seule. T'es peux être forte mais tu reste humaine bon sang !

La blonde le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas leur raconter ce cauchemar qui d'année en année se faisait plus intense, plus réel et plus effrayant. Le silence se fit dans la salle et Rusard les fit partir. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent et Abby ne supportant plus le regard insistant de ses amis se réfugia dans une salle abandonnée. Une fois dans la pièce elle se dirigea vers le coin le plus reculé et s'assit avant d'entourer ses genoux de ses bras et de poser sa tête sur le sommet de ses jambes recourbé. Elle se mit à repenser à se cauchemar qu'elle faisait à la même periode chaque année depuis ses 5 ans. Depuis cette évènement. Elle se sentait vide. Vide comme une bouteille que l'on jette aux ordures.


	3. Chapter 3

Flocons d'or

Chapitre 3:

Octobre

Cela faisait 3 soirs de suite qu'elle se rendait à sa retenue avec le professeur Slugorhn en compagnie de Sirius Black. Quand le professeur disparaissait dans son bureau, les deux adolescents se lançaient dans une bataille d'insultes toutes plus originales que les autres (en gros, ça varie du traditionnel "Face de rat" à "Ferme la, tronche de crotale constipé" en passant par "Fille de troll des montagnes croisée avec un botruc" ou encore "Tu ressembles au cul de Rusard quand il a la chiasse"). La jeune femme se trouvait en ce moment dans sa salle de bain et se préparait pour sa quatrième soirée de retenue. Joyeuse en perspective. Elle fouilla dans son armoire, en sortit un slim et une chemise noire large et se changea, refit son éternelle queue de cheval qu'elle avait depuis sa première année, puis se mit en route, non sans adresser une grimace à un première année qui lui souriait. Jimmy était venu voir John, effrayé, car tout les autres de son année lui prodiguait des menaces car il était lui aussi né-moldu. Les deux meilleurs amis l'avaient rassuré et prit sous leurs ailes. Ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que ce gamin à la bouille angélique, capable de faire craquer n'importe qui, était un démon. Elle sortit de sa salle commune et prit le chemin de la salle de potion. En chemin, elle croisa Peeves qui lui jeta un sort lui colorant les cheveux en rose.

-**ABRUTI DE POLTERGEIST DE MES FESSES ! **S'énerva la blonde tandis que l'esprit frappeur partait en ricanant.

Elle fulmina quelques minutes puis essaya d'annuler le sort. Elle ne réussit pas totalement et se retrouva avec les pointes roses. Elle soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle où elle entra discrètement.

-Vous voilà enfin, Miss Velgar, soupira le vieil homme bedonnant. Au travail.

Et le professeur partit en laissant ses deux élèves s'entretuer. Non je déconne. Ils se mirent au travail en silence. Au bout d'un moment, tandis que Abby grimaçait en triant les vers de Babille fraîchement commandés, Sirius se mit à parler.

-Il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux ? demanda le brun en gardant les yeux sur son pot de haricots sauteurs.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise.

-Euh... Peeves, pourquoi ? demanda t'elle, méfiante.

-Pour rien. Je me demandais juste si tu essayais d'inventer une nouvelle mode avec ta couleur et ta chemise.

-Laisse mes cheveux et ma chemise en dehors de cette histoire, Black.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont vivants ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit discrètement.

-Elle est à qui cette chemise ? Réattaqua le maraudeur.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? S'exaspéra la Serpentarde. Et pourquoi tu me parles déjà ?

-Pour passer le temps. J'ai plus d'insulte en stock.

-Pareil, soupira Abby.

-Alors elle est à qui cette chemise ? A ton petit ami ?

-Pfff. Nan.

-Ben elle est à qui alors ?

-A Dumbledore. Il me l'a passé pendant une de nos folles nuits d'amour où Gavaro nous avait rejoint.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t'il, presque choqué.

"Mais qu'il est con" pensa la Serpentarde en se mettant la tête dans les mains la en secouant "Bon, voyons voir l'étendue de sa débilité."

-Ouais, et parfois Mc Go s'invite et je peux te dire que Dumby et Gavaro s'en donnent à coeur joie, renchérit la Serpentarde.

Le Gryffondor afficha une mine dégoûtée qui fit exploser de rire la blonde. Un rire cristallin que même ses amis avaient du mal à lui arracher. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment con ? demanda la blonde, toujours en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers ses vers et continua de trier en esquissant une légère grimace face au truc gluant et remuant. Elle sentit du mouvement et un poids s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était Sirius qui avait bougé de derrière elle. Il prit un pot et se mit lui aussi à trier les vers en grimaçant sous le regard surpris de Abby.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi je peux être gentil, parfois. Alors elle est à qui cette chemise ?

-Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire hein, dit la blonde, un sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Alors ?

-Elle appartenait à mon père.

-Et pourquoi celle là ?

La blonde soupira.

-C'est l'un des seuls trucs que j'ai de lui. Il est mort quand j'avais deux ans. Et cette chemise est plus importante que les autres car, selon ce que je me souviens des paroles de ma mère, mon père m'aurait enveloppé dedans pour m'emmener à St Mangouste. Parce que je suis née chez moi au lieu de l'hôpital, répondit-elle.

-Je savais pas que ton père était...

-Seuls John et Nasuada le savent. Maintenant, toi.

-Ouais..., dit le brun en se grattant la tête passablement gêné par une autre question.

-Vas y pose-la ta question, soupira la blonde.

Il parut surpris mais posa la dite question.

-Pourquoi tu te fais poursuivre par Mulciber et sa bande ?

-Ben... Je traîne avec John, j'ai tendance à les provoquer et je suis une sang-mêlée.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Sérieux ? Mais comment ?

-Ben mon père était un né-moldu, ma mère une sang-pûre. Par chance, elle a grandi dans une famille sans préjugés sur les moldus et tout le toutim. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu les connaître. Et pour ma création, je t'apprends rien de nouveau, tu sais comment faire je crois, non ?

-Euh oui oui. Mais pourquoi...

-Pourquoi je ne les ai pas connu ? C'est simple. Un sorcier cinglé et rempli de magie noire les a tous tué. Sans exception. Sauf moi.

La Serpentarde baissa la tête sur son pot et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de se laisser envahir par les sentiments de haine et de tristesse.

-Je... Désolé... J'aurais pas du demander...

-C'est pas ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir, lui dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Mais je peux te demander un truc ?

-Euh... oui ?

-Pour votre prochaine blague, vous pourriez nous oublier, John et moi ?

-Mmmmh... Je vais en discuter avec les autres.

-Merci.

Et elle se remit à trier ses vers dans le silence avec l'aide de Sirius. Ils finirent rapidement et le prof leur dit de partir. Une fois sortie, la Serpentarde se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

-Salut Velgar, cria le brun derrière elle avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

La jeune fille le regarda partir en pensant que "Sirius Black était un étrange personnage".

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

-Puis vint la seconde guerre des Gobelins qui...

La jeune fille ne tint plus et allongea sa tête, qui commençait à peser lourd, sur sa table. Elle vit Lily, assise à la table à côté de la sienne, prendre des notes. John faisait de même à sa droite.

"Mais que peuvent-ils trouver d'intéressant à ce cours ? se demanda Abby. Ils ont rien fait d'autre que se révolter les gobelins. Maintenant, ils s'occupent de Gringotts."

Elle soupira une énième fois et continua son tour de salle en énumérant les noms dans sa tête.

"Jordan, Wethford, Hodgkin, Pettigrow, Lupin, Longdubat, Greengrass, Rosier, Rogue, Potter, Black. Tiens, ils ont l'air de comploter (pour changer tiens)... Pourquoi ils regardent dans ma direction ces imbéciles congénitaux ? Bon... Je leur fait coucou ou pas ? Allez, je vais être gentille, je vais dire bonjour... Ayez !... Bon, je recommence mon tour. Brown, Patil..."

Et elle continua jusqu'à ne plus avoir de noms à citer. Elle se refit donc le tour et retomba sur les maraudeurs tous en train de la regarder.

"Bon là, c'est suspect ! Ils me veulent quoi à la fin ? Ils veulent que je refasse coucou ? Nan, désolé les mecs, je veux pas passer pour une conne. Quoique c'est déjà fait mais bon. Bon, je dérange John pour savoir si j'ai un truc sur la gueule ou je le laisse et m'inquiète toute seule ? Bon, je vais déranger John."

Elle se retourna vers son ami et le secoua légèrement.

-John, murmura-t-elle. J'ai un truc sur la gueule ou pas ?

-Nan, t'as rien, s'agaça le jeune homme.

-Menteur, t'as même pas regardé.

Celui-ci soupira et se tourna vers son amie.

-Oula, oui dis donc. T'as un énorme truc en plein milieu du visage et ça s'appelle un nez.

-Abruti, chuchota-t-elle en lui donnant un discret coup dans les côtes.

-Héhé, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Ben les maraudeurs arrêtent pas de me fixer alors je me suis demandée.

-Ah bon ? Ils te fixent ?

Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme regarda les maraudeurs qui avaient arrêté de la fixer.

-Euh... Tu dois être fatiguée. Dors, je te passerais les notes, déclara le jeune homme.

-Sur ? demanda-t-elle la tête entre les bras.

-Bien sur.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit. Ce fut le bruit d'un énorme livre qui s'écrasa sur son bureau devant elle qui la fit sursauter et pointer sa baguette de tous les côtés. Quelqu'un rit à sa droite et elle pointa la baguette vers cette personne. Elle la rabaissa tout de suite en voyant John, souriant. La Serpentarde soupira de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire du livre. Les maraudeurs se tenaient devant elle, souriant moqueusement.

-On a réfléchi à ta demande d'hier, dit James. On accepte à une condition.

-C'est vrai ? se réjouit la blonde. Laquelle ?

-Tu dois nous aider pour certains coups.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, s'écria la jeune fille avant d'enlacer bien fort James Potter qui fut surpris.

Elle le relâcha et partit de la salle en sautillant suivit d'un John surpris.

-Etrange cette fille, déclara le brun à lunettes.

-Je te le fais pas dire, sourit le lycantrophe.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille était en train de marcher dans les couloirs en direction de leur cours de Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Ils entrèrent dans la serre et s'assirent. Sauf que la jeune blonde se fit éjectée de sa place et se retrouva au sol, sur le cul. Elle releva la tête vers le/la proprio du cul qui l'avait poussé. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Merry Maxwel la regarder de haut avec un sourire moqueur et de se retourner vers John pour lui roucouler dans les oreilles. La blonde se releva et serra les poings, le regard mauvais et les muscles tremblant de rage. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'administrer un poing à la sale garce qui l'avait éjecté de son siège car Nasuada l'avait empoigné et l'avait emmené à une place à côté d'elle.

-Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de la tuer mais retiens toi, j'ai pas envie que tu te fasses expulser, déclara la brune. Même pour une cause aussi noble.

-Mais elle m'agace cette pimbêche. A chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de l'étriper sur place, rumina la Serpentarde.

Nasuada la regarda mi-amusée mi-soucieuse.

-Euh... Ma blondinette, dis moi... Tu n'es quand même pas amoureuse de John ? demanda-t-elle.

Abby la regarda quelques instants et éclata de rire.

-Nan... Je l'aime comme un frère, ricana la blonde.

-Ouf, tu m'en vois ravie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben la petite Bethy est très amoureuse de notre Jojo. Et aussi jalouse de ta complicité avec lui.

-Ben j'y peux rien moi si on est si complices. On a juste passé la moitié de notre enfance ensemble.

-Je sais Abby, je sais. Mais pas Bethy.

Elle soupira. Mais ne dit rien et suivit le cours, non sans se prendre des coups de plante suceuse de sang sur la joue. Et ce fut la seule à en avoir. Elle sortit de la serre avec un énorme muffin dans les mains : "pour que vous ne vous évanouissiez pas avant votre prochain cours " avait déclaré le professeur Pitipot. Elle l'avala en deux bouchées et se dirigea vers leur prochain cours : Défense contre les forces du mal. Souffrance, en perspective. Ce prof est un sadique dans l'âme. Les élèves rentrèrent la tête basse dans la salle.

-Asseyez-vous, bande de larves et pas un mot où je vous mets 2 semaines de retenues, cingla le prof.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les patronus, que vous ne réussirez pas du premier coup, les nains. Pour faire apparaître un patronus, il faut que vous vous concentriez sur un souvenir heureux très puissant et que vous disiez "spero patronum". Comme ceci.

Le prof leva sa baguette, dit la formule et un gigantesque orque argenté en sortit, faisant reculer les élèves avec de petits cris typiques des filles. Tous les élèves sauf une. Abby regardait l'épaulard avec un sourire déterminé et admiratif sur les lèvres.

-Bien, maintenant, à vous les morveux ! Déclara le prof en s'affalant sur sa chaise et en posant ses pieds sur son bureau.

Les élèves se dispersèrent dans la salle et commencèrent l'exercice qui ne donna rien. Une lueur argentée apparut cependant de la baguette de Lily qui était à côté de Abby.

-Au moins une qui arrive à quelque chose, lança le prof.

La Serpentarde sourit à la Gryffondor qui regardait sa baguette encore surprise.

-Vas-y, recommence pour voir, demanda la blonde.

La rousse s'exécuta et la lueur se transforma en une fumée légère.

-Géant, s'extasia la Serpentarde.

-Tu n'essayes pas, toi ? demanda la rousse.

- Si, attends.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur un souvenir. "Bon, je vais essayer John et Nasu". Elle fit défiler les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses deux meilleurs amis et dit la formule. Le silence se fit autour d'elle et elle rouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle se tourna vers Lily qui la regardait avec un sourire.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda t'elle.

-Tu as réussi à faire apparaître une fumée plus dense que la mienne, déclara joyeusement la rousse.

La blonde sourit et referma les yeux. "Donc un souvenir plus fort... Mes parents peut-être..." et elle se mit à penser à l'un des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses parents. Elle était sur les genoux de son père qui souriait tandis que sa mère passa derrière, sourit et l'embrassa sur le front en enlaçant son mari. La jeune fille plongea son esprit dans ce souvenir et récita la formule. Elle sentait son flux magique s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire immense vint se plaquer sur son visage en voyant l'énorme tigre argenté se jeter sur les élèves avant de disparaître. Le silence se fit puis des exclamations d'admiration, de dédain et autres se firent entendre dans la salle tandis que le prof observait la jeune fille penchée au-dessus de son bureau. Celle-ci rougit légèrement et tenta discrètement de se cacher derrière John qui regardait Lily féliciter la Serpentarde.

-Attends... Tu rougis ? demanda, étonné, le jeune Serpentard faisant redoubler son rougissement. Pas possible... Faut que je le dise à Nasuada.

-La ferme abruti, chuchota la blonde rouge en le tapant.

-Trop chou, sourit Lily.

-Nan, je suis pas chou, siffla la blonde faisant rire la rousse.

-Silence ! Miss Velgar, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, déclara le prof d'un ton froid. Maintenant, continuez, les larves !

Tout les élèves se tairent et continuèrent l'exercice sans succès sauf pour Lily qui fit apparaitre une magnifique biche qui sauta partout dans la salle. Le cours prit fin et la jeune fille attendit que tout le monde sorte pour aller voir le professeur qui l'attendait à son bureau.

-A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

-Euh... A mes parents.

-Vos parents ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-... Wilson Velgar et Prudence Velgar, anciennement White.

La jeune fille regarda son professeur avec interrogation.

-White... Hum, vous pouvez partir, déclara nonchalamment l'homme.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et sortit en se cognant à un dos. Elle se frotta le nez et regarda la personne devant elle. "Non mais Merlin m'en veut vraiment là, pensa t'elle en voyant Sirius Black."

Le jeune homme discutait avec ses amis et curieusement, avec John. Abby se rapprocha de son ami et les jeunes gens se tairent en sa présence puis James regarda Sirius et Remus tandis que ceci hochèrent la tête.

-Alors, la blondinette dont je me souviens rarement le nom, commença James, on a fait un marché.

-Nan, je l'ai fait avec Black, répondit la blonde en croisant les bras.

-Ca revient au même, s'agaça le brun aux yeux gris.

-Bref, coupa le brun à lunettes. On va faire une blague aux Serpentard. Sauf à toi et John, bien sur.

-Et Jimmy ? S'inquiéta le métamorphomage.

-On ne s'attaque pas aux plus jeunes, répondit Remus.

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement.

-Bon, on va leur faire un sale coup, continua le Gryffondor touffu. Mais on a besoin de votre aide pour rentrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Flocons d'or

Chapitre 4:

Octobre

-Aieuhh ! Sirius ! Tu m'as marcher sur le pied

-Pas ma faute Jamesie , on est à quatre sous ta cape alors ça devient un espace restreint.

-J'ai faim.

-Pete ...

-Mais quoi Mumus? J'ai faim.

"Quel bande d'abrutis , pensa Abby"

Les cinq étudiants se trouvaient dans un couloir désert près de la salle commune des serpents.

-Bon ,dit la blonde en se retournant vers les maraudeurs cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Soit vous continuez et vous rentrez pas dans la salle , soit vous la fermez et vous faites votre sale coup.

Aucun sons ne sortit du couloir.

-Bien, finit la jeune femme en se retournant pour continuer son chemin.

Arrivés devant la porte de la salle, la jeune fille murmura le mot de passe de façon à ce qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne l'entendent. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra suivit des maraudeurs , cachés. Elle monta jusqu'au passage secret qui menait à la pièce des astres. Les cinq élèves pénétrèrent et la serpentarde s'assura de bien refermer l'embouchure. Elle se tourna enfin vers les maraudeurs qui étaient sortis de sous la cape.

-C'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda Peter en regardant de tout les côtés comme si un scroutt à pétard aller débarquer et lui exploser au fesses.

-C'est la pièce aux astres de Serpentard, répondit Abby. Il y en a dans chaque salle commune. Vous n'avez pas trouver celle de gryffondor?

-Nan , souffla Sirius. On a même jamais sût l'existence de ces pièces. C'est comme le passage secret de dimanche. Mais pourquoi la pièce aux astres ?

La jeune femme souri , leva sa baguette et alluma le plafond qui se transforma en un ciel étoilé d'une chaude nuit d'été. Les quatre garçons regardèrent le ciel avec la bouche grand ouverte se qui fit rire la jeune femme.

-Fermez vos bouche où vous allez gober des mouches , rit elle.

Ils la fermèrent d'un même mouvement se qui fit encore plus rire la serpentarde. Ils se mirent à discuter quelques minutes puis redescendirent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de serpentard qu'elle avait pris soins d'entre-ouvrir avant que tous ne partent. Elle rentra scruta la pièce vide puis y pénétra suivit des maraudeurs encore une fois sous la cape de James. Elle fut étonné de l'ordre qui régnait dans la grand pièce.

-Ne sortait surtout pas de sous la cape , murmura Abby. On ne sait jamais qui peut revenir.

Personne ne répondit mais elle sentait la présence des quatre garçons derrière elle. Et elle eut raison de les prévenir car Parkinson sorti de la salle de bain , n'étant vetu que d'une serviette autour de la taille. La jeune fille rougit et se retourna vivement vers les maraudeurs.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Qu'est que tu fais là Velgar ? cingla le grand serpentard.

-Je...J'ai... Je suis venu emprunter un truc à John, répondit maladroitement la jeune fille.

-Vraiment ?

La jeune fille se retourna d'un coup le regard mauvais et planta ses yeux verts dans les prunelles marron du grand jeune homme.

-Oui. Et qu'es ce que sa peut te faire Parkinson ?

-Calme toi Velgar , ou il pourrait t'arriver des choses regrettable.

-Ah oui ? Et tu crois me faire peur avec ces menaces ? répliqua t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du serpentard et il empoigna la jeune fille d'une poigne d'acier qui fit grimacer Abby.

-Lâche-moi Parkinson.

Le sourire mauvais du garçons se redoubla et la jeune fille sentit du mouvement derrière elle tandis que le serpentard la faisait reculer vers un lit. Elle jeta un regard dans la direction des maraudeurs leur faisant comprendre de ne pas agir quoi qu'il se passe. Elle arriva au bout du lit et Parkinson la poussa violemment sur le lit où elle chuta malgré sa résistance. Elle crut que s'en était finit. Mais par miracle la porte s'ouvrit et John rentra en silence puis remarqua la scènes , fit la navette entre les deux jeunes gens , planta son regard sur Parkinson et le fusilla du regard le poing droit serré sur sa baguette. La jeune fille se redressa vivement et se plaça devant John dont les cheveux passaient du rouge au noir.

-John calme toi , essaya de le calmer sa meilleur amie.

-Qu'as tu voulu faire pourriture ? cracha le métamorphomage en tentant de lever la baguette vers l'autre jeune homme visible dans la pièce.

Ce dernier n'avait qu'un sourire mauvais collé au lèvres.

-Stop ! John tu te calmes maintenant ! cria la jeune fille. Toi le pois chiche tu vas finir ta douche et arrêter de nous casser les couilles où je te jure que tu ne pourrais pas ta reproduire. Un miracle dans ton cas.

Parkinson carra la mâchoire mais partit dans la salle de bain en lançant un "gare à toi Velgar" (Nda: Haha j'adore sa fait une rime Haha oui je sort . Elle est où la porte ?). Quand le bruit de la douche redémarra les maraudeurs sortirent de sous la cape , Baguette en main, faisant sursauter John.

-On va faire vite, dit Remus tandis que les trois autres se mettaient déjà à l'oeuvre.

-C'est lequel ton lit Stanwell ?demanda Peter, Baguette en main.

-Celui là, désigna le métamorphomage, perplexe.

-Les gars , pas touche au lit là-bas , dit Peter à l'intention de ses trois amis.

Ils relevèrent la tête , regardèrent le lit puis reprirent leurs boulot. Une fois finit ils se remirent sous la cape et repartir avec Abby et John au moment où Parkinson sortait de la douche. Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune et longèrent des couloirs avant de s'arrêter.

-Mais vous avez jeté quoi comme sort ? demanda la serpentarde curieuse.

-Haha secret professionnel jeune fille , répondit James en sortant de sous la cape , suivit de ses amis.

-Mouaif , pas marrant , bouda faussement la seule fille présente.

Elle se retourna vers John , loupant le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sirius.

-Bon les jeunes c'est pas tout mais moi je suis à plat, déclara James en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Dit surtout que tu veux convaincre Lily de sortir avec toi , lança la jeune fille.

-Bien sur, mais comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda le gryffondor touffu.

-Ben t'es pas très discret Cornedrue , dit Peter.

-Ah. Bon bas Ciao les amis. Et un conseil ! Ne buvez pas de jus de citrouille demain matin , salua le jeune homme à lunettes en partant suivit de Remus et Peter.

Sirius , lui, ne bougea pas et regarda la serpentarde qui le regardait, intrigué.

-On va à la dernière retenue ensemble ? proposa t'elle.

Il acquiesça et ils partirent côte à côte tandis que John retourner à la salle commune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

-J'en ai envie.

-Je sais John , moi aussi j'en ai envie mais tu te rappelles ?

-Oui Abby , je me rappelle. Mais j'en ai vachement envie. On le fait maintenant ?

-Nan mais t'es fou ! J'ai pas envie de subir les représailles. Même si c'est très ... tentant.

Nos deux serpentards se trouvaient présentement à leur table devant un pichet de jus de citrouille.

-Bon ! On va squatter chez les poufsouffles ? proposa le métamorphomage.

-Ouais,répondit la blonde.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'assirent à la table des jaunes et noirs . Nasuada qui discuté avec Bethy fut surprise puis sourit.

-Elle est pour quand la fête ? demanda t'elle en tapant dans ses mains.

-Quelle fête ?

-Ben Jojo , L'année dernière tu avais dit que quand tu viendrais manger à ma table , se serait pour cause de grosse fête.

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent et se comprirent.

-Ben on vient pas manger , déclara Abby. On vient pour le jus de citrouille.

A ce moment là les garçons de serpentards rentrèrent la tête baissé. Pour cause ! Ils étaient recouverts de plaques rouges et lançaient des coups d'oeil meurtrier en direction des maraudeurs qui ,eux, souriaient moqueusement.

- Abby , je peux t'épouser ? demanda John en regardant ses camarades s'asseoir.

- Si tu veux mon chou. Mais incline toi devant moi d'abord. déclara la blonde en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers la table des gryffondors pour apercevoir les maraudeurs mais une crinière rousse détourna son regard et elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Lily ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama la serpentarde en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Euh... oui ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'étonna la gryffondor.

La jeune femme blonde ouvrit la bouche mais des exclamations provenant de la table des verts et argents lui fit tourner la tête. Elle resta abasourdie par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux puis éclata de rire. Les garçons tantôt recouverts de plaques rouges , étaient à présent recouverts de plumes colorés à la place des plaques. Les serpentards crièrent leurs indignations et se levèrent pour partir d'un même coup de plumes. La jeune fille se calma avant de s'asseoir à une place à la table des gryffondor en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui affichaient un air satisfait.

-Alors là vous avez fait fort ! s'exclama la blonde.

-On sait blondinette , on sait , répondit joyeusement James.

- Hé ! Interdictions de m'appeler comme ça !

-Comment ? Blondinette ?

-Interdit !

-Hé hé , blondinette.

-Binoclard.

-Hé c'est pas du jeu !

-Si. Et t'as cherché.

-STOP!

Les deux adolescents c'étaient retourné vers la rousse qui semblait sur le point de tout fracasser. Abby pensa qu'elle faisait peur à voir même quand on en a l'habitude.

- Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points ! Mais vous ne cesserez donc jamais bande de débiles congénitaux !

Abby se leva discrètement pour rejoindre John mais fut interrompus dans son geste par la gryffondor qui l'avait retenue à l'épaule.

-Toi tu ne bouges pas , déclara froidement la rousse en la repoussant sur le banc à côté de Pettigrow.

Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.

-Mais Lily-jolie ...

-La ferme James !

Ce dernier ce tut immédiatement. La blonde se retint de ricaner devant le regard noir de la jeune femme devant elle.

-Si vous faites perdre ne serait ce qu'un seul point à gryffondor je vous jure que je vous tue à la façon moldue ! Et toi ... Pourquoi t'es rentrée dans leurs conneries ?!

-Une longue histoire, répondit la blonde en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Lily.

-Oh tu sais on a tout notre temps , cingla celle-ci.

-Nan j'ai Sortilège et toi Botanique , rit la blonde en se levant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et si on continu comme ça tu vas être en retard.

Elle partit sur ces mots , rejoins par John.

OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

**Je dois courir , sinon ils vont nous tuer. Je dois pas m'arrêter mais je suis fatiguée. Non ! Je dois courir ! Sinon je vais mourir . Mais je suis si fatiguée et je ne sais pas où elle est. Je vais me retourne. Elle n'est plus là. Je dois courir. Je trébuche et une main me retourne. Je me retrouve devant un homme aux yeux brillant d'une lueur démente et un sourire mauvais. J'ai peur. Très peur. Je vais mourir hein ? L'homme pointe sa baguette sur moi et une lueur verte commence à sortir. Oui je vais mourir. Je ferme les yeux , un visage se dessine derrière mes paupières, une voix douce et aimante m'emplie l'esprit de bien être. Un sort , un cri et le noir.**

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pleurer en oubliant tout se qui il y avait autour d'elle. Ce ne fut que quand un bras vint lui entourer les épaules qu'elle reprit connaissance. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se retourna vers John , pas encore bien réveiller. Elle ne sut pas se qui se passa après car elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle était dans la salle commune entourée des bras de son meilleur ami et avec un poids sur ses genoux. Elle le vit tout d'abord flou puis de plus en plus net et reconnu la tête brune de Jimmy. Le première année la fixait dans les yeux , inquiet.

-Sa va Ab's?

La jeune fille essaya de parler mais elle se sentit toute pâteuse et laissa tomber sa tentative de communication. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui la berça . Les heures passèrent et elle prit conscience de la situation quand elle entendit une voix stridente percer le silence ambiant dans lequel elle était plongée.

-Nan mais regarder moi se foutoir ! On est pas chez les cro-magnons ici ! On est à serpentard !

-Oh non pas ça , soupira John.

La jeune fille dans les bras de celui-ci releva la tête et la cacha aussi sec.

-Tout mais pas elle ...

-Tiens Velgar ! J'ai deux trois mot à te dire !

-Non ! Laisse moi crever en paix ! Vas t'en sorcière !

-A hem ... Abby, t'en est une , dit John.

-Je sais , lui répondit la blonde.

-Velgar ! Au pied !

-Nan ! Dégage Satan !

-Gotham (oui oui vive Batman !) c'est pas le moment. Repasse plus tard.

-Toi Stanwell tu ...

La dénommée Gotham ne put que se taire en voyant arriver son fantasme. Regulus Black. Abby pouffa avec John , s'attirant des regards foudroyant de la part des serpentard.

-Bonjour Black , minauda Gotham.

-Bonjour Gotham, toujours aussi ... jolie, répondit le serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

La serpentarde dans les bras de son meilleur ami explosa de rire tandis que le métamorphomage se retenait de la suivre dans son hilarité.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Velgar ? grinça Gotham.

-Attendait ... c'était pas une blague ? interrogea la blonde. Nan mais sérieux ? C'était pas une blague ? Parce que y a pas à dire , Felicia est pas une personne que l'on peut pas qualifier de jolie. Elle est , je dirais , au moins banale. Après chacun c'est goût.

Trois regard était posés sur la jeune fille , un haineux et deux amusés. Felicia commença à s'avancer vers la jeune fille qui avait osé l'insulter mais la blonde bondit sur ses pieds , encore en pyjama. Et pas des plus chastes.

-Je vais me préparer , déclara-t-elle en montant les marches de son dortoir dans une volée de nuisette.

-Dite elle descend souvent dans ce genre de tenue ?

-Pas touche Parkinson.

-rooooh tout de suite.


End file.
